No 41
by Sarfase
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama... itulah cara bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemain Kyoshin yan satu ini! okeh, ini fanfic terjelek dan tergaknyambung yang pernah saya buat... tapi berkenankah anda untuk RnR?


Kenapa kalau bikin fanfic masalah cinta mulu? kayak ga ada yang lain apa?

tapi biarlah... yang penting punya cerita. kapan-kapan aku mau bikin cerita horror kalau ada ide ^^

Title : Sederhana, singkat, padat, jelas, akurat : **#41**

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama... itulah cara bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemain Kyoshin yan satu ini!

Character : Suzuna, Kakei

POV : Suzuna

Rated : T

Genre : lagi-lagi Roman... padahal aku benci romance... *maap bagi pecinta cerita roman -"*

Disclaimer : ES21 milik Yuusuke Murata sama Riichiro Inagaki, tapi kalau ceritanya dari otak saya sendiri

Warning : OOC (kayaknya sih), gaje, bahasa berantakan (ada yang baku ada yang gaul), typo, de el el

Yap, silakan membaca!

Yaa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai!

Hari ini aku mau cerita tentang _first love_-ku yang (sebenarnya super) memalukan. Hehehe, kalau kalian nggak suka, _exit _aja dan nyari fanfic lain. Tapi kalau kalian penasaran... baca aja sampai bosen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini berawal sejak aku pakai aksesoris _cheers _yang ada sayapnya.

Lupa kapan pertama kali aku pakai sayap pas jadi _cheers_? Ya udah, ini berawal sejak pertandingan Deimon VS Kyoshin.

Di Kyoshin ada pemain yang (katanya) kenal sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, yang dari Notre Dame. Aku lupa siapa namanya... Yang pasti dia punya mata yang tajam, ekspresinya _cool_, dan (kayaknya) dia kapten Kyoshin. Badannya tingiiiiii... banget. Makannya Kak Yo manggil dia Si Jangkung Si*lan.

Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali ketemu, eh, ngeliat dia. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah ngomong sama tuh orang. Waktu pertandingan, aku meratiin dia terus... mungkin karena fokus sama pertandingan, dia nggak sadar kalau aku ngeliatin dia terus? Moga aja gitu. Kalau dia nyadar kuliati terus, 'kan bisa bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, _to the point_, inilah ceritaku waktu ngeliat dia dari kejauhan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana lapangan ini... bisa dibilang ramai. Oh, nggak, ramai BANGET!

Orang-orang pendukung Kyoshin ngasih semangat sambil 'niruin gaya laut. Kata Yukki, mereka ngasih semangat kayak gitu karena maskot 'Poseidon' adalah dewa laut yang tinggalnya di laut (ya iyalah di laut! Kalau di darat, aku nggak bisa bayangin dewa laut klepek-klepek geje!). Ng...? seingatku yang dewa laut 'kan Neptunus? Tapi... udah deh, lupain aja. nggak penting bahas maskot tim lain.

Aku mengeluarkan kedua pom-pomku dari tas, setelah ganti baju di ruang loker tadi. Bareng _cheers _lainnya (yang jauh lebih seksi dari pada aku T.T) aku menuju ke lapangan. Sambil meneriakkan teriakan khas, aku datang sambil membawa bendera Deimon Devil Bats.

"Yaaaa~! Mana dukungannya~?"

Nggak sampai sedetik para pendukung Deimon langsung semangat.

"Uwa! _Cheers_ datang!"

"Ayo maju Deimon!"

"Kalahkan Kyoshin!"

Dan masih banyak lagi dukungan dari para penonton.

Aku senang mereka mau nyumbangin suara mereka buat Deimon. Yah... biar Deimon Devil Bats-nya juga gak kalah semangat. Diem-diem, dukungan suara kayak gitu penting, lho! Semangat penonton bisa nular juga ke para pemain!

Nggak nyangka _cheers _Kyoshin banyak juga. Satu persatu _cheers _(yang lebih seksi dariku, uugh!) keluar sambil meneriakkan kata-kata yang bikin penonton sama pemainnya semangat. Sejak ngeliatin _cheers _Kyoshin, aku ngerasa aku juga harus berusaha.

"Suaranya kurang, mana pendukung Deimon?" teriakku lagi. Karena udah biasa teriak, suaraku nggak gampang habis.

Suara pendukung Deimon memekik, bikin kupingku sakit, sih... tapi aku senang bisa nyemangatin mereka... mungkin para pemain, terutama Sena, juga ikut semangat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hmmm... tujuanku cerita masa lalu 'kan BUAT NGASI TAHU KALIAN CERITA CINTAKU SAMA _LINEBACKER _KYOSHIN! bukannya njelasin kalau aku adalah _cheers_!

OK, sekarang kisah cinta dimulai dari sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nggak lama kemudian, para pemain Kyoshin datang. Di antara banyak pemain, yang bikin aku tertarik cuman satu orang...

Itu tuh, yang nomor 41. Yang di sebelahnya Mizu-siapa... gitu. (aku lupa nama para pemain Kyoshin...). Dia lagi pake helmet, terus dia pemanasan dikit. Ehm... pas dia lagi pemanasan... Wuuuuw... (agak malu juga ngasi tahu ke kalian tapi) badannya seksi! Mukanya juga ganteng... kayaknya antena rambutku berdiri, nih.

"Suzuna-chan...?"

Seingatku, waktu itu aku nggak peduli sama panggilan.

"Suzuna-chan?"

Aku nggak ngerespon.

"Suzunua-chan? Suzuna!"

Akhirnya orang yang dari tadi manggil aku ngguncang-ngguncang pundakku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh. Mamori-nee chan. Ada apa?"

"Nggak... kayaknya kamu lagi bengong... aku bangunin aja biar kamu nggak kelamaan bengong!"

"Eh? Aku bengong ya? Hahaha.." kataku rada salting.

"Bengongmu kelewatan, tau! Aku saja nggak pernah bengong sampai harus digoyang-goyangin biar sadar!"

"Itu 'kan Mamori-nee chan! Aku adalah aku dan Mamori-nee chan adalah Mamori-nee chan!"

Selesai ngomong-ngomong sama Mamo-nee chan, aku ngeliatin lagi tuh si nomor 41. Warna rambutnya hampir sama kayak warna rambutku, biru tua. Jangan-jangan... dialah kakakku yang sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan ketuker sama si Idiot Natsuhiko Taki? Duh, pikiranku jadi kelewat aneh nan nggak mungkin, nih!

_Kick off_ baru saja ditendag, dan tendangannya membuat bola melayang tinggi. Tapi... setinggi apa pun tendangannya, tetep aja tujuan bola tersebut adalah tanah. #nyindirkicker

Di waktu Kyoshin menjaga, dan Deimon menyerang, aku nggak bisa cuekin si nomor 41. Disela-sela ngasih dukungan, aku juga ngelirikin dia. Nggak tahu kenapa, rasanya jantungku berdetak kencang banget...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenggorokanku sesak, aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Aku izin ke kamar mandi sebentar, buat nenangin diri. Waktu ditanyain Kak Mamo, aku jawab aja 'kebelet pipis'. Aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, lalu sampai di sana, aku ngaca dan memperhatikan wajahku.

Merah. Merah kayak orang demam.

Aku memegangi dahiku. Nggak panas, kok. aku memandangi lagi rambutku yang berdiri satu. Kuturunin beberapa kali tetap aja nongol. Aku menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan wastafel. Apa sebenarnya... perasaan yang kayak gini?

Jantungku berdetak kencang, sumpah kencang banget. Tenggorokanku sesak, napasku nggak beraturan, badanku gemetar. Kakiku nggak sanggup berdiri... bukan karena aku lelah. Aku sudah biasa loncat-loncat, tapi... nggak tahu kenapa aku nggak sanggup berdiri hingga akhirnya aku terduduk di lantai.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. setiap kali aku memejamkan mata untuk melupakannya, si nomor 41 itu terus saja muncul di benakku, nggak di pertandingan lah, nggak di pinggir lapangan lah, semua... yang kupikirkan hanya dia. Jangan-jangan ini... cinta?

Aku mengacak rambutku. Nggak mungkin ini cinta! (Yang aku lihat di novelnya Kak Mamo,) Cinta itu rasanya nyaman, 'kan? Kenapa terasa menyiksa seperti ini? terlalu menyiksa... jantungku sakit, napasku tersengal-sengal kayak habis dikejar Ceru (panggilanku buat Cerberus), dan wajahku merah kayak orang sakit. Aduh... mananya yang nyaman...? lagian, apa nggak kecepetan nih suka sama orang padahal baru pertama kali ngelihat?

"Suzuna-chan?" panggil seseorang. Aku tahu itu Kak Mamo, kedengeran dari suaranya. "Kamu kenapa sih? dari tadi kamu aneh... sakit?"

"Nggak, kok... tenang aja." kataku. Aku berdiri, kemudian mencuci muka di wastafel. "Aku baik-baik aja kok, Kak Mamo. Jangan musingin aku, OK?"

"Eh... yah... ya udah lah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kasih tahu aku, ya!" kata Kak Mamo sambil keluar meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar mandi. Nggak sampai dua detik, Kak mamo nongol lagi.

"Oh, iya... dikit lagi _Half Time_, lho! Kamu harus siap-siap buat _Half Time Show_!"

"Iya juga... makasih, Kak Mamo."

Setelah aku memastikan nggak ada keanehan lagi sama penampilanku, aku kembali ke lapangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah.

Apa nggak kecepeten tuh, sekali lihat langsung suka? Yah, aku sendiri juga mikir gitu. Dan anehnya lagi, sampai sekarang aku masih suka, lho!

Yang nggak bisa kulupain itu... matanya. Gila matanya tajam banget! Tajam menusuk gimana... gitu. Kayak pedang. Sifatnya _cool_, dan gampang cuekin orang. Yang kayak gitu nggak bisa dilupain, deh! Apa lagi wajahnya yang ganteng itu... Yaa! Rambutku jadi berdiri satu, nih!

Yah, mungkin segitu aja ceritaku. Oh, ya! Kalau dari kalian ada yang ingat siapa itu si Nomor 41, kasih tahu, ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salam manis,

Suzuna Taki (tapi tolong jangan baca nama keluargaku meski aku telah menulisnya, aku benci kakakku)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

makasi bagi yang uda baca maupun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat!

lebih terima kasih lagi bagi andalusia yang berkenan me-review ffn saya ini :D


End file.
